Adivina, buena adivinadora
by Gilrasir
Summary: Lisa Turpin siempre se ha caracterizado por no llamar demasiado la atención en el plano amoroso. Sin embargo una carta y un acertijo le harían ver que siempre hay alguien que ve más allá de las apariencias. Contiene algo de femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo usufructo de la imaginación de JKR para mi provecho. :P

**Aclaración: **Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Porque no me gusta la idea que nadie se quede sin regalo, con esta pequeña historia quiero contribuir un poco al espíritu de este intercambio de regalitos. Este fic, basado en tu segunda petición, va para ti **Nasuasda**. ¡Disfrútalo cono yo lo hice escribiéndolo! :D

* * *

Cualquiera que observara a Lisa Turpin desde una cierta distancia no notaría nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, lucía tan plana y monocromática que generalmente pasaba desapercibida para el común del alumnado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los chicos tendían a ignorarla y tenía pocas amigas, pero aquello no era así a causa de alguna deficiencia física o mental que tuviera. Lisa era perfectamente normal. Quizá demasiado normal.

Ella tenía una voz hermosa, pero como generalmente no hablaba mucho, ese don apenas era notado por sus compañeros de Ravenclaw, o de cualquier casa de todas formas. Su cabello era como su nombre, liso, castaño y algo opaco, lo cual era algo extraño porque se tomaba una ducha todas las tardes al acabar la jornada escolar. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero no como su cabello, sino más bien como el color de la miel derretida, lo cual le daba a su mirada una cualidad poco apreciada por los demás. Tampoco se podía considerar como una chica atractiva; no era fea, pero tampoco era Cho Chang.

Lisa podría haber destacado en algo, pero su forma de ser, retraída y sin muchos tópicos de conversación, le daban pocos puntos entre los chicos. Sin embargo, ese hecho no parecía molestarle en demasía, más que nada porque su familia le había enseñado de esa forma; si uno no tenía grandes metas, nunca estaría decepcionada en caso de no alcanzarlas. Porque Lisa Turpin era una jugadora de muy bajo riesgo; jamás entregaba todo por una causa que sabía que no iba a lograr. Sin embargo, hacer eso implicaba tener un conocimiento cabal de sus capacidades y limitaciones, y ella parecía desconocer muchas de ellas.

En especial sus capacidades.

Pero cuando cursaba quinto año, un hecho insignificante hizo que su mundo se pusiera patas arriba.

Un triste atardecer de invierno, Lisa caminaba como siempre lo hacía en dirección a su Sala Común. La puerta le hizo el correspondiente acertijo para que ella pudiese acceder.

—¿Qué cosa contiene un tesoro dorado en el interior de una caja sin cerradura ni bisagra?

Lisa respondió al instante con su melodiosa voz.

—Un huevo.

—¡Eso es lo que quería escuchar!

La puerta se abrió y Lisa accedió a su Sala Común a paso lento y desganado, no porque estuviera triste o melancólica, sino porque sencillamente era así. No había vuelta que hacerle.

Casi no había alumnos en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw porque la cena todavía no acababa y muchos de ellos todavía deleitaban sus paladares con la abundante comida del castillo. Las antorchas estaban encendidas; siempre estaban encendidas las antorchas en esa época del año, cuando los días eran tan oscuros y lúgubres, y aquellas cualidades parecían extenderse hacia los alumnos también. Pero Lisa Turpin mantenía su carácter, indolente a las inclemencias del tiempo y del clima.

No había nada interesante qué hacer en la Sala Común, aparte de ver a Cho Chang lucir su peinado en forma de cola de caballo por enésima vez. Lisa no recordaba verla tan petulante en el tiempo que la conocía. No sabía si fue la muerte de Cedric o el estrepitoso fiasco de su relación con Harry Potter, pero sí tenía claro que la chica en cuestión tenía una forma de superar sus fracasos que Lisa hallaba, como mínimo, incomprensible.

Cuando nuestra protagonista llegó a su dormitorio, lo halló vacío, como esperaba. Lo que no esperó fue un trozo de pergamino que descansaba mansamente sobre ésta. Lisa tomó la carta y, tragando un poco de saliva dada la aprensión con la que enfrentaba situaciones inesperadas, la leyó.

_El principio del arte, el segundo del amigo, el tercero del oro y el último de mirar.  
Son hermanos de un mismo sentimiento.  
Cómplices de una misma emoción.  
Alguien por ahí estaría contento.  
De dulcemente robarte el corazón._

La carta no estaba firmada por nadie, lo cual tenía a Lisa confundida. La carta era sumamente conmovedora, pero al mismo tiempo, al no saber quién la compuso, le trajo una aprensión que ni ella misma sabía de dónde venía. Sin embargo, las dos últimas frases de la adivinanza tenían a Lisa con el corazón acelerado y como consecuencia, se puso muy colorada.

—Le gusto a alguien —dijo, sin atrevérselo a creer todavía.

Esa noche no durmió tranquila, pensando y pensando en el acertijo que debía resolver. No tenía que hacerlo, pero las dos últimas frases bailaban en los confines de su conciencia, atormentándola, forzándola a pensar quién era la persona que le había escrito a ella. Tan mal durmió que podía oír a sus compañeras de cuarto respirar suavemente mientras dormían sin preocupaciones ni dilemas acosándola.

Al día siguiente, Lisa despertó con profundas ojeras y un humor de perros. Ella no era una chica particularmente propensa el enojo o la rabia, pero una noche en vela tenía una forma de hacer del tipo más tranquilo un caldo de furia concentrada. Lisa le gritaba a cualquiera que la saludara, sea amiga, neutral o enemiga.

El desayuno fue una pantomima. Lisa hizo todo como por inercia, sin prestar real atención a lo que estaba haciendo porque su mente trabajaba febrilmente por una respuesta a su acertijo. Había dos razones para hacer lo que estaba haciendo; una porque a Lisa le gustaba resolver acertijos —no en balde el Sombrero Seleccionado la puso en Ravenclaw— y segundo porque quería conocer a quien le envió la carta en primer lugar.

El periodo del desayuno pasó volando y Lisa seguía enfrascada en su problema. _El principio del arte, el segundo de amigo, el tercero de oro y el último de mirar. ¿Qué rayos quiere decir con eso?_

La profesora McGonagall tuvo que gritarle dos veces a Lisa para que abandonara la mesa de Ravenclaw y ella se fue al trote hacia su clase de Botánica. Mientras ella enumeraba un sinfín de palabras no mencionables aquí, Lisa tuvo un extraño pensamiento. Y, cosa curiosa, se le ocurrió con la noción de enumerar.

Recordó un acertijo en el que tenía que contar letras en una palabra para dar con la respuesta. También recordaba quién le había dado semejante reto. ¿Podría ser esa la persona? De repente Lisa estaba muy emocionada con la idea de su pretendiente desconocido. Se puso a pensar mientras caminaba sin demasiada prisa hacia el invernadero 3.

—El principio del arte es "a".

Una menos.

—El segundo de amigo es la "m".

Dos menos. Gotas de sudor traicionaron a la lógica de Lisa.

—El tercero de oro es "o".

Lisa, antes de dar con la última letra, ya sabía lo que el acertijo escondía.

—Y el último de mirar es, lógicamente "r".

No cabía en sí de emoción.

—Son hermanos de un mismo sentimiento, cómplices de una misma emoción. El amor.

Alguien estaba enamorado de ella. De Lisa. De la chica más plana en existencia.

La clase doble de Botánica fue una de las peores torturas que Lisa tuvo que enfrentar alguna vez. Se le hizo muy largo el tiempo que pasó desde que resolvió el acertijo hasta que la clase terminó. Lisa extrajo nuevamente el pergamino para admirar la caligrafía de su pretendiente, pero el acertijo ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había sólo unas pocas palabras.

Las Tres Escobas, 3 p.m.

Lisa exclamó de susto. Tenía que estar en diez minutos en Hogsmeade. Y daba la casualidad que había una visita programada ese día, para variar la rutina en un día particularmente melancólico.

Cuando Lisa llegó a Las Tres Escobas, había mucha gente, pero ese no era exactamente un problema porque una persona en particular la estaba mirando, como si esperara compañía. Y Lisa vio sus suposiciones confirmadas cuando vio quién la miraba.

—Esperaba que fueras tú —dijo Lisa al autor de las cartas con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas—. Tú eres la única que sabe que soy diferente a las demás.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que sentías sólo amistad por mí, pero me equivoqué.

—Yo también me equivoqué contigo Lisa. No creí que pudieras esconder más de lo que muestras a simple vista.

—No importa. Sólo los que saben ver pueden saber quién soy en realidad, ¿cierto Susan?

—Cierto Lisa. Pero siempre sentí algo más que amistad por ti.

Lisa se puso más colorada todavía.

—¿Siempre?

—Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que había algo especial en ti —dijo Susan, tomándole ambas manos a Lisa y mirándola con unos ojos que sólo se podían ver en una persona enamorada—. Todas las chicas esconden algo Lisa. Lo que te diferencia de las demás es que lo que tú escondes me gusta mucho.

Lisa no dijo nada. No podía hacerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

—Quizá esto salve la distancia entre tú y yo —dijo Susan en un tono bajo y muy dulce—. Ven aquí.

Y Susan tomó a Lisa por las mejillas y la besó. El acto pasó muy desapercibido para tratarse de un beso entre dos chicas, pero eso no significó que las participantes lo disfrutaran. Lisa siempre fue una chica diferente de las demás y no había explicación racional que valiera, pero lo bueno de ser distinta al resto era que siempre se podía encontrar con una persona tan diferente de los demás como Susan.

—Y ahora —dijo Susan, separándose de Lisa y volviendo a tomar una posición normal en su asiento—, ¿qué tal unas cervezas de manteca para quitarte ese sonrojo Lisa?

La aludida sonrió, nerviosa todavía por lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

—Por mí está bien.


End file.
